Un sommeil éternel ?
by Sunda-Kaoru
Summary: La guerre est fini mais ils sont perdus dans un sommeil profond. Parviendront-ils enfin à être réunit ? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Bonjour les gens qui auront le courage de me suivre sur cette fic (et bonsoir aussi à ceux qui liront ce prologue et ne seront pas convaincus, je suis pas rancunière).

En premier lieu je souhaite remercier ma Béta qui se trouve aussi être ma meilleure amie, j'ai nommé Yuki ^^

Ensuite je déclare bien sûre ne détenir aucun droits sur les personnages de cette histoire, à par quelques créations personnelles qui viendront parsemer la fic. Tous les autres appartiennent à J.. J'ai par contre pris la liberté de les accommoder à mon bon vouloir, de tuer ceux qui me gênaient et de faire vivre ceux que je ne voulais pas voir morts. Nous avons ainsi un Séverus Snape totalement OOC et un Harry ... ben il dort pour le moment donc surprise.

Je publie également sur mon skyblog que je vous invite à retrouver sur mon profil, en général en avance là-bas et avec des jolis fan art fait par une fille très talentueuse.

Ah oui dernière chose : les mineurs ou les homophobes, la croix blanche sur fond rouge vous appelle en haut à droite, n'hésitez pas à cliquer dessus.

Voili voilou, à vous de jouer ^^

* * *

**Prologue**

Voldemort n'était plus depuis quelques mois grâce à Harry Potter. Ce même Harry Potter qui 17 ans auparavant avait mis en défaut le Lord Noir, l'avait cette fois-ci éradiqué purement et simplement de la planète. Le monde sorcier se reconstruisait peu à peu malgré les pertes significatives du côté du bien. On déplorait en effet la perte de grands hommes et femmes tels que Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks ou encore Alastor Maugrey. Chacun avait perdu une personne qu'il aimait, un ami, un parent ou pire, un amant. D'autres s'étaient rapprochés et avaient enfin ouvert leur cœur à l'instar d'Hermione et Ron ou Blaise et Draco. Des couples improbables s'étaient formés et à présent, le grand Lucius Malefoy filait le parfait amour avec Charly Weasley, qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Surement pas les deux premiers concernés.

La liesse qui avait soulevé les foules autour de Celui qui a survécu s'était peu à peu apaisée et il était tombé dans l'oubli. Ses amis étaient certes passés le voir au début de sa convalescence mais persuadés qu'Harry ne pouvait les entendre, ils avaient fini par se lasser et avaient préféré se concentrer sur leur bonheur personnel. Il restait donc seul, à St Mangouste, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Personne ne comprenait son état. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Il n'avait à présent plus aucun problème physique, son cerveau était en bon état, ses multiples fractures étaient ressoudées et malgré tout ça, il vagabondait au pays des rêves. Les médicomages se contentaient donc, pour leur plus grand désespoir, de le maintenir en vie en priant Merlin pour arriver à trouver une solution.

Dans la chambre d'Harry, un autre héros de guerre était allongé … un héros oui mais un héros méconnu et souvent calomnié. Assez grand, les cheveux longs, noir et les paupières closes. Séverus Snape, car il s'agissait de lui, avait, lors de la bataille finale, été mordu violemment par Nagini et par conséquent, avait absorbé le poison du serpent en lui. Ce qui aurait du le tuer ne le fit pas car parant à toutes éventualités, il avait pris une potion diminuant les effets de celui-ci avant de se rendre auprès de son ancien maitre pour aider l'Elu. Cependant, la potion n'avait pu remplir totalement son office et sa condition s'était étalée dans la durée. Bien que plus de 4 mois étaient passés, son corps luttait toujours contre le poison. Pour lui non plus, les médicomages ne pouvaient rien. L'antidote étant connu seulement de Snape, ils ne pouvaient donc que tenter d'apaiser ses souffrances et de le soutenir au mieux jusqu'au jour J.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le plus grand maitre des Potions que Poudlard n'ai jamais eu, après Salazar lui-même bien entendu, allait sortir de son sommeil sous peu …

**A suivre ...**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Les critiques aussi tant que c'est fait avec bon sens et constructif ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjours tout le monde, et avant tout merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé le prologue, c'est difficile de s'exprimer sur si peu de matière et je les en remercie.

Ensuite je remercie encore et toujour ma Béta qui supporte mes délires ....

Ensuite je déclare bien sûre ne détenir aucun droits sur les personnages de cette histoire, à par quelques créations personnelles qui viendront parsemer la fic. Tous les autres appartiennent à J.. J'ai par contre pris la liberté de les accommoder à mon bon vouloir, de tuer ceux qui me gênaient et de faire vivre ceux que je ne voulais pas voir morts. Nous avons ainsi un Séverus Snape totalement OOC et un Harry ... ben il dort pour le moment donc surprise.

**Je publie également sur mon skyblog que je vous invite à retrouver sur mon profil, en général en avance là-bas et avec des jolis fan art fait par une fille très talentueuse.**

Ah oui dernière chose : les mineurs ou les homophobes, la croix blanche sur fond rouge vous appelle en haut à droite, n'hésitez pas à cliquer dessus.

Voili voilou, à vous de jouer ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Une sonnerie perçante retentit dans le bureau des infirmières de garde à St Mangouste. Le signal venait de la chambre des deux survivants et indiquait un changement significatif de l'état de l'un ou l'autre de ses occupants. Aussitôt le médicomage de service se précipita dans la pièce, baguette à la main, prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes majeurs, et trouva un Snape quelques peu hagard mais réveillé.

"Harry … où est… Harry ?" furent ses premiers mots.

Premiers mots qui sortirent le médecin de son étonnement, lui faisant retrouver ses esprits et commencer à lancer divers sorts de diagnostique. Un peu trop pris par son devoir, il en oublia de répondre à la question. Snape au contraire ne l'oublia pas.

"Harry !! Dites-moi où est Harry !! s'énerva-t-il.

- Monsieur Snape, cessez de vous agiter. Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions mais laissez moi vérifier que vous êtes en bonne santé. Je suis votre médicomage ainsi que celui de Monsieur Potter, Professeur Damien Lestrange."

Tout en répondant en partie à la question de Séverus, le médecin se déplaça aux pieds du potionniste afin de laisser à celui-ci la possibilité d'observer l'Elu endormi dans son lit.

"Monsieur Potter est, comme vous pouvez le voir, plongé dans un profond sommeil mais il va bien, ne vous en faites pas pour lui."

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Séverus voudrait s'approcher de l'autre lit. Et compte tenu de ses mois de repos forcé, les muscles de ses jambes n'étaient plus en mesure de le supporter. Il s'étala donc par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

"Mais à quoi vous jouez ? Vous voulez vous casser une jambe ? Vous ne pensez pas que votre état est assez préoccupant pour ne pas en rajouter ?"

Cependant l'ancien espion n'entendait plus rien et pendant que le médicomage le recouchait dans son lit, il tenta mollement de se débattre pour pouvoir enfin atteindre Harry, le toucher, le caresser et vérifier ainsi qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'ils étaient réellement en vie tous les deux, que leur souhait avait été exhaussé. Cependant Lestrange ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il venait de se réveiller et bien que par il ne savait quel miracle, Séverus avait pu se redresser et tenter de marcher, il devait se reposer pour ne pas risquer de rechute. Il lui fit donc avaler une potion de sommeil et resta à ses côtés le temps que Snape ne s'envole pour le pays des rêves.

Pendant qu'il dormait, le professeur Lestrange put finir son diagnostic. Beaucoup de repos pendant une semaine devrait suffire à lui redonner assez de forces pour pouvoir commencer une rééducation. Il estimait cette dernière à environs quatre semaines, accompagnée de diverses potions pour remuscler son patient. Il sortit alors doucement de la pièce pour laisser Snape se reposer sereinement.

**oOo**

Damien Lestrange revint cinq heures plus tard pensant trouver les deux hommes en train de dormir. Et si c'était bien le cas pour Harry, il semblait que Séverus n'ait pas écouté ses consignes. Il était assis à même le sol et essayait, sans résultat, de se lever pour s'approcher du second lit. Le médecin se précipita donc à son aide, le recoucha une fois de plus afin de pouvoir débuter une vraie conversation.

"Alors Monsieur Snape. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter n'est-ce pas. Je suppose que nous ne savons pas tout sur les relations existant entre Monsieur Potter et vous. Et je préfère vous prévenir, si vous essayez encore de sortir de votre lit avant de m'avoir donné des explications satisfaisantes, je vous change de chambre.

- Laissez moi tranquille, ce qui peut ou a pu se passer entre Harry et moi ne vous regarde aucunement, répliqua fort peu élégamment Séverus.

- Et bien comme vous voulez. Il vous reste 5 semaines à passer chez nous dont une de repos complet. Je vais vous faire transférer dans la chambre d'à côté. Vous la partagerez avec un vieux sorcier atteint d'Alzheimer. Il pourra vous tenir compagnie …"

Lestrange avait parfaitement compris le point faible de son patient. Il savait que le menacer de le laisser toute la journée à écouter les babillages d'une personne âgée et sénile était la solution pour l'obliger à lui ouvrir son cœur et ainsi l'aider à s'apaiser. Il avait remarqué que Snape semblait un peu perdu, déphasé depuis son premier réveil et il aurait mis sa main à couper que l'état du petit brun allongé dans l'autre lit n'y était pas pour rien.

"Non docteur vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça … Vous n'oseriez pas …"

Snape n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce petit médecin de pacotille se permettait de le menacer ? Lui ? Séverus Snape ? L'homme le plus craint de Poudlard ?

"Vous voulez parier peut être ? Ou vous préférez parler tout de suite ?"

Il laissa quelques minutes de réflexion à Séverus qui semblait le jauger. Puis ce dernier se mit à parler :

"Harry et moi … nous sommes ensembles… Cela a commencé deux mois avant la bataille finale. C'est bon ? Cela vous suffit-il ou vous voulez des détails ?

- Et bien j'avoue que je ne serais pas contre quelques « détails » comme vous dites mais je pense que ce serait indiscret de ma part d'en demander, lui répondit le docteur avec une petite lueur perverse au fond des yeux. Maintenant que j'ai confirmation de ce qui vous unit et que je sais pourquoi vous cherchez sans arrêt à le toucher, que pensez-vous de coller vos lits ? Par contre je vous préviens, si vous osez sortir du votre, je mettrais ma menace à exécution.

- Et bien … je pense que c'est un marché… acceptable, acquiesça Snape. Pourriez-vous également avoir la bonté de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'Harry se retrouve ici ? Et depuis combien de temps sommes-nous dans cette chambre ?

- Vous êtes ici depuis environs quatre mois. Lors de la bataille finale, il semble que l'antipoison que vous avez mis au point ait marché en partie. Il vous a plongé dans un sommeil profond tout en aidant votre corps à lutter. Quand nous vous avons retrouvé, votre laboratoire avait déjà été détruit et la composition de l'antidote avec. Nous n'avons donc pu qu'essayer de vous maintenir en vie le temps que votre remède fasse effet et en priant pour que la dose que vous aviez ingérée soit suffisante. Pour ce qui est d'Harry … il porte bien son surnom de Sauveur. Il a pu mettre fin une fois pour toute à l'existence de Vous savez qui à l'aide d'un Avada Kedavra bien placé. Après sa victoire, et grâce à ce que vous venez de me dire qui confirme les hypothèses que j'avais, il semble qu'il ait essayé de vous trouver et vous ait vu allongé par terre avec les crocs de Nagini dans le bras. Il vous a certainement cru mort. Harry était en compagnie de son ami Ron Weasley à ce moment là et Ron nous a dit qu'il s'est effondré sans raison apparente, d'un seul coup. Il a ensuite été transporté ici en même temps que vous et j'ai préféré vous laisser ensemble. On dira que j'ai eu une sorte … d'intuition.

- Mais pourquoi dort-il encore dans ce cas là ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour le sortir de cet état ? Si moi je me suis réveillé, alors lui aussi va le faire bientôt non ?

- Au départ nous avons pensé à un simple malaise ou à une trop grande perte de magie, mais ces hypothèses ont rapidement étaient écartées. Disons qu'en fait il est plutôt dans un monde entre le rêve et le coma. Nous ne parvenons pas à l'atteindre et malheureusement il est possible qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Monsieur Snape je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi mais vous devez songer à cette possibilité…"

Le monde de Snape s'effondrait sur lui-même. Son unique amour, celui pour lequel il avait lutté pour vaincre le poison ne se réveillerait peut être jamais. Lui qui avait tant attendu pour trouver la personne qui le complèterait enfin, il n'imaginait pas passer sa vie sans elle.

Il eu alors une illumination et s'empressa de la faire partager à son médecin.

"Dites moi docteur, si je sors de Sainte Mangouste, pourrais-je emmener Harry avec moi ? Je pourrais prendre soin de lui. Les potions qui lui sont nécessaire je peux très bien les faire moi-même, je suis Maître des potions et j'ai un diplôme de Médicomage puisqu'on nous oblige à le passer en même temps que la Maitrise. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour lui et cela vous libèrerait du temps et de la place pour d'autres patients."

Dire qu'à ce moment là, Damien Lestrange était étonné était un faible mot. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Snape se proposerait pour s'occuper d'Harry même s'il était son amant. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce que Séverus lui en avoue autant sur les sentiments qui le liait à son ancien élève. Il tenta de reprendre une contenance et d'afficher une mine sévère pour faire prendre conscience à l'ancien espion de son propre état.

" Il me semble qu'il est un peu tôt pour penser à de telles choses. Votre corps est faible. Vous devrez observer un repos total pendant 7 jours puis une rééducation intensive pendant quatre longues et fatigantes semaines. Pendant ce temps, vous allez pouvoir vous rendre compte du travail que cela signifie de s'occuper convenablement d'Harry. Après cela vous serez aptes à rentrer chez vous et nous reparlerons de votre demande. Si vous souhaitez toujours le prendre à votre charge, j'appuierais votre demande car je suis tout à fait convaincu de vos capacités mais en attendant, vous allez prendre cette potion de sommeil et celle-ci pour fortifier vos muscles pour le travail qui les attend bientôt."

Séverus accepta d'avaler les deux breuvages sans rechigner après que Lestrange ait tenu sa parole et rapproché les lits. Il glissa sa main dans celle de son aimé et parti pour le pays des rêves.

**A Suivre ...**

* * *

Et oui comme vous avez pu le voir, beaucoup de blablatage sur ce chapitre. Il fallait en passer par là pour mettre en place l'histoire. Il y en aura encore pas mal dans le suivant mais après je pense me calmer un peu ^^

Voilà j'attends vos avis impatiemment et à bientôt !!

Kaoru


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde. Et non je ne suis pas morte, je suis au contraire encore et toujours là mais ultra crevée. Je hais les boulots d'été en usine. Quand je rentre le soir j'ai pas du tout la force d'écrire. Bref profitez bien de ce chapitre car le suivant me donne du fil à retordre ! J'ai posté hier sur le blog mais j'avoue j'ai eu la flemme de venir poster ici aussi donc je me rattrape maintenant. _

_Je remercie encore et toujours ma Béta qui supporte mes délires et Drarry001 qui me permet d'utiliser ses fanarts (gros coup de coeur sur celui d'aujourd'hui) que vous pouvez voir sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil._

_Ensuite je déclare bien sur ne détenir aucun droits sur les personnages de cette histoire, à par quelques créations personnelles qui viendront parsemer la fic. Tous les autres appartiennent à J.. J'ai par contre pris la liberté de les accommoder à mon bon vouloir, de tuer ceux qui me gênaient et de faire vivre ceux que je ne voulais pas voir morts. Nous avons ainsi un Séverus Snape totalement OOC et un Harry ... ben il dort pour le moment donc surprise.._

_Ah oui dernière chose : les mineurs ou les homophobes, la croix blanche sur fond rouge vous appelle en haut à droite, n'hésitez pas à cliquer dessus._

_Voili voilou, à vous de jouer ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

- Oh regarde ce type, il a l'air trop beau ! chuchota une infirmière.

- T'as raison il est magnifique … mais attend c'est pas Lucius Malefoy ? lui répondit la seconde.

- Tu crois ? Mais il ferait quoi ici ? On ne l'a plus vu depuis longtemps.

- Il parait que Séverus Snape s'est réveillé. Peut être que les potins disaient vrais et qu'ils sont ensembles.

- Tu crois ? Comment un homme aussi charmant pourrait avoir quelque chose à faire avec Snape ? Il est absolument répu….

- Excusez-moi Mesdames, les interrompis Lucius, pourriez vous cessez vos messes basses et m'indiquer la chambre de Monsieur Snape ? Et pourriez vous aussi cesser de médire sur mes affaires de cœur ? ajouta-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la négative.

Les deux infirmières se regardèrent, génées de s'être fait prendre en pleins commérages et par la personne concernée en plus. Elles se précipitèrent derrière leur registre pour chercher le numéro de la chambre demandée.

- Il … il est en chambre 113, au premier étage lui répondirent-elles en cœur avant de s'enfuir dans leur salle de pause.

Un sourire naquît sur les lèvres de Lucius. Il n'était plus venu dans cet établissement depuis le début de l'hospitalisation des deux survivants, trop occupé par ses affaires à gérer après avoir été relaxé par le Magenmagot. Il avait été établit que lui et son fils avaient aidé l'ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre et ils avaient donc pu échapper à Azkaban. Et il avait aussi trouvé l'amour dans cet horrible affrontement, en la personne de Charly Weasley. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils venaient de passer deux semaines dans une des résidences du Lord, à profiter l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne reçoive un hibou le prévenant du réveil de l'ancien professeur de potion.

Pendant qu'il marchait vers la chambre de Séverus, il essayait de contenir sa joie de le savoir enfin dans le monde des vivants et en bonne santé. Mais au moment de passer la porte de la chambre, il entendit des cris poussés par une femme et un homme qui se disputaient. Il entra rapidement prêt à aider Snape au besoin et avec toute la noblesse revenant à un Malfoy, se prit un coussin lancé à vive allure dans la tête. Il va sans dire que son sang ne fit qu'un tour et qu'il tenta de calmer les esprits, avec un succès certain.

- Pourriez vous vous calmez et cesser de hurler s'il vous plait ? Et Séverus arrête de jeter tout ce qui te passe sous la main sur cette pauvre infirmière. En plus tu n'as jamais su viser et d'après ce que j'ai vu ça ne s'arrange pas, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Lucius ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Snape, qui en oublia l'infirmière et sa colère contre elle par la même occasion.

- Mon meilleur ami vient de se réveiller après quatre mois d'un espèce de coma pour lequel aucun médicomage ne pouvait faire quelque chose et tu me demandes ce que je fais là ? Tu te moques de moi non ? lui demanda le Lord.

Cette réponse sembla plaire à l'ancien espion qui commença à grignoter son plateau repas. Voyant qu'il acceptait de se nourrir et s'était calmé, l'infirmière les laissa seul dans la pièce. Le blond vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit de son ami et le laissa profiter de quelques secondes de répits pour qu'il soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles avant d'attaquer les hostilités.

Après quelques minutes passées dans le silence à regarder Séverus manger, il commença à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son long sommeil. Combien il avait été difficile de convaincre le tribunal de son changement de camps, comment il avait eu du mal à maintenir ses affaires à flot maintenant que le Seigneur Noir n'était plus et donc ne terrorisait plus les gens osant s'opposer à lui ou à ses serviteurs. Combien il avait du se battre pour faire reconnaitre à la fois l'innocence de son fils mais aussi la sienne et bien que Séverus s'en doutait déjà, il eu la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait un peu au fond de lui. Pour le monde sorcier, il serait toujours le traitre, celui qui était un espion à la solde de Voldemort. Celui sans qui les parents du Survivant seraient toujours vivants, celui sans qui Dumbledore serait toujours vivant. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction des gens lorsque la nouvelle de son amour pour Harry serait révélée et le brun était prêt à parier qu'il serait accusé de mille mots quand ce moment arriverait.

Lucius lui parla aussi de ses deux semaines de vacances légèrement interrompues par le réveil d'un certain homme quelque peu irascible au réveil. Charly et lui étaient partis dans le sud de la France, dans l'arrière province, près d'une ville nommée Montpellier. Le Lord avait une de ses résidences secondaires là-bas. Séverus sourit à l'évocation d'une « résidence secondaire » car comme il le savait très bien, par « résidence secondaire » son ami entendait un manoir immense, avec au minimum huit chambres à coucher avec leur salle de bain individuelle, soit le minimum vital pour un couple partant en vacances selon le blond.

- Et sinon, je te raconte toute ma vie, bientôt je te donne les détails mais et toi ? Comment vis-tu la situation ? demanda Lucius.

- Hé bien disons que je m'y fais lentement. Quand j'étais endormi, j'avais conscience qu'il était prêt de moi mais je ne pouvais communiquer avec lui. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a fait sortir de mon coma à moi et que c'est cette volonté qui m'a aidé à combattre le venin une fois la potion disparue, lui répondit Séverus. Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu son état, j'ai cru que mon monde s'effondrait et puis je me suis dit par la suite que si moi je baissais les bras, alors qui pourrait lui venir en aide ? Après tout c'est mon amant et c'est moi qui le connait le mieux. Tu te souviens à quel point notre relation était forte avant le combat final, tu es la seule personne que l'on ait mis au courant. Alors pour lui je vais me battre, je vais remarcher et ensuite je le prendrais chez moi et je ferais tout pour qu'il sorte de son sommeil à son tour, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui je me souviens parfaitement de vos sentiments, acquiesça le blond, j'en ai eu une petite démonstration dont je me serais bien passé…

- Oh ça va hein, tu nous as pas surpris au meilleur moment, on avait encore nos sous vêtements… Bon tu serais arrivé cinq minutes plus tard là tu auras eu de quoi être choqué mais là je vois vraiment pas ce qui te gènes … Tu me feras pas croire que tu entretien une relation chaste avec ta belette.

- Ce que je fais avec ma « belette » comme tu dis, ça me regarde. Mais voir mon meilleur ami à genoux devant Potter, bah excuse moi mais c'était pas mon premier fantasme. Bref, je voulais te proposer quelque chose en fait… enchaina-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Quand tu fais cette tête là ça me plait pas des masses, marmonna Séverus.

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi pendant ta convalescence ? Je pourrais prendre soin de toi et puis Charly est d'accord. Tu serais mieux que dans cet hôpital non ?

- Je ne peux pas laisser Harry seul ici, c'est hors de question. Et puis ma rééducation se fera plus facilement si je suis sur place que si je dois faire des trajets inutiles qui me fatigueront plus qu'autre chose.

- Hé bien je peux demander à prendre aussi ton chéri sous ma garde le temps que tu ailles mieux et payer une infirmière à domicile et un kiné qui te feront retrouver la forme en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Lucius merci de ta proposition, je n'en attendais pas moins venant de toi. Mais il est hors de question que tu embauches des gens pour m'aider à me rétablir et que tu prennes la responsabilité de t'occuper d'Harry alors que l'on peut très bien le faire ici et sans te causer de soucis. Vraiment merci beaucoup mais c'est non, ajouta l'ancien maitre de potion d'un ton ferme, de manière à clore la conversation pour de bon.

Le lord n'insista pas. Il savait que son message était passé, que son ami avait compris qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et qu'il pouvait faire appel à lui à tout moment. Il décida donc de le laisser se reposer un peu. Après tout, malgré les potions dont on devait le gaver, cela ne faisait qu'un seul et unique jour que Séverus était réveillé.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière l'aristocrate, Snape soupira. Bien qu'il soit son ami le plus fidèle, il ne cesserait jamais de l'embêter avec ses idées saugrenues. Il savait bien que le blond s'inquiétait pour lui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui imposer de vivre dans son manoir ni de devoir supporter tout un tas de personnel soignant qui lui tournerait autour toute la journée. Car il le savait bien, dans ce cas il ne serait plus possible de s'approcher d'Harry comme il le faisait à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne pourrait plus coller leur lit, parsemer le visage de son amant de doux baisers, et le couvrir de caresses tout en lui murmurant des paroles que seul lui pouvait entendre, dans le cas où il entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui bien sur. Il ne pourrait pas tenter de lui faire passer son amour par leurs mains reliées et leurs doigts croisés. Il serait dans l'incapacité de le réconforter la nuit lorsque le Survivant ferait un de ses nombreux et célèbres cauchemars, que le Maitre des potions se prenait à apprécier. Il n'était pas sadique loin de là, enfin pas avec Harry … mais dans les moments où des pensés sombres peuplaient les rêves du petit brun, et qu'alors il se mettait à lui parler tendrement à l'oreille et le serait fort contre lui, il se calmait et semblait retourner dans un profond sommeil. C'est en tous cas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille alors qu'il émergeait de son repos forcé au milieu de l'après midi. L'événement s'était reproduit dans la nuit et Séverus n'avait quasiment pas dormit, d'où son accueil fort peu chaleureux envers la pauvre infirmière.

oOo

SEPT JOURS ! Cela faisait SEPT JOURS que le monde était ligué contre lui, à part son Harry mais comme il dormait, le réconfort était moindre. Donc nous disions … Ah oui ! SEPT JOURS que chaque personne entrant dans la pièce lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Il avait vu défiler dans sa chambre la moitié du ministère, surement plus pour vérifier qu'il ne pouvait nuire à personne que pour prendre de ses nouvelles d'ailleurs, la famille Weasley qu'il n'affectionnait pas vraiment mais étant le compagnon d'Harry il n'avait pu les mettre à la porte, ainsi que son blond préféré, mais qui pour le moment était plutôt en disgrâce à ses yeux car il venait le voir chaque jour. Séverus était à deux doigts de regretter la proposition de son ami mais il fallait tenir bon, ne jamais revenir sur ses décisions était le cheval de bataille de l'ancien professeur.

Cette ligne de conduite allait se révéler payante le jour même. Il n'avait pas oublié, c'est aujourd'hui que les séances de rééducation débutaient. Et il attendait ça avec impatience. Oui il allait souffrir, mais en contrepartie, toute visite était interdite en raison de la grande fatigue qui allait le submerger à cause des potions très puissantes qu'il allait devoir ingurgiter…

A SUIVRE...

* * *

_Non on ne tue pas l'auteur, non on ne lui lance pas de tomates et je vous promets que si j'arrive à finir enfin ce foutu chapitre 3, vous allez apprécier... si j'arrive à le finir bien sur._

_PS : Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir répondu à toutes les reviews mais j'ai un peu cafouillé avec mon adresse mail et je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas donc je vous laisse ici un grand merci collectif et je vous envoie des gros bisous de sous ma couette ^^_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord, j'ai encore des soucis pour les RAR, je suis assez bordélique dans mon genre donc je suppose que j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais c'est toujours pas sur. Donc un grand MERCI à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un message ainsi qu'à ma béta adorée qui supporte mes fautes d'inattention vu que je m'obstine à écrire au milieu de la nuit._

_Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais l'histoire est la mienne. _

_Le rating n'a toujours pas été choisit pour décoré donc les homophobes / mineurs / crétins - la sortie c'est la croix blanche sur fond rouge, comme d'habitude ^^_

_Pour ce qui est du blog vu le peu de passage, je le mets en pause. Si certaines préféraient lire dessus signalez moi le et je re posterai là-bas aussi. _

_Sur ce amusez vous bien avec ce nouveau chapitre (du moins j'espère ^^)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Le temps qu'il avait passé au Square Grimaurd ses deux dernières semaines étaient les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Il était avec l'homme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et qui le lui rendait bien. Ils étaient heureux, conscients que cela ne durerait pas mais ils profitaient de chaque instant l'un près de l'autre.

La soirée commença le plus banalement du monde, avec une dispute au sujet du repas du soir. Le plus âgé prônait un repas équilibré tandis que le plus jeune n'aurait mangé que des pizzas et des pâtes si l'occasion lui en avait été donnée. C'est bien entendu Séverus qui obtint gain de cause, après tout c'était lui qui faisait la cuisine étant donné le peu de fiabilité que l'on pouvait accorder à Kreattur…

C'est donc devant un repas composé finement qu'ils s'attablèrent en se dévorant des yeux. Ce soir, aucune réunion de l'Ordre ne viendrait les déranger. Dumbledore était passé dans l'après midi pour les tenir informés des dernières nouvelles, à savoir que la bataille finale aurait lieu dans très peu de temps. Il ne pouvait être précis, même Lucius, pourtant le Mangemort aillant la plus grande confiance du Lord n'était pas tenu au secret. Chacun savait que la présence de l'autre à ses côtés pouvait être remise en cause par la bataille finale. Séverus parce qu'il avait trahi son ancien maitre ouvertement en refusant d'achever le directeur de Poudlard quand il en avait eu l'occasion et Harry, parce qu'il était Harry tout simplement et que selon la prédiction « l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ».

Et Harry justement comptait bien profiter de son amant ce soir encore et toute la nuit même s'il le pouvait. Alors que celui-ci finissait de nettoyer la table à coup de sorts aussi complexes que s'il avait voulu exorciser un mauvais esprit, il se glissa derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le petit Harry de 11 ans qui était arrivé à Poudlard quelques années avant n'existait plus. Il faisait maintenant la même taille que le plus âgé et ils frisaient tous les deux le bon mètre quatre vingt. L'avantage avec cet état de fait, était qu'il pouvait à présent parcourir le cou de Séverus de petits baisers, donner des petits coups de langues puis mordiller l'oreille à proximité de sa bouche tout en caressant le torse musclé qu'il affectionnait tant.

Snape se dépêcha de finir de tout nettoyer car il était obligé de l'avouer, les attentions d'Harry à son effet étaient grandement tentantes. Alors qu'il posa sa baguette sur la table de la salle à manger, il se retourna afin de ravir les lèvres si pulpeuses du brun. Et là comme à chaque fois qu'il lui ravissait un baiser, des papillons fourmillèrent dans le bas de son ventre. Oh oui il l'aimait son griffondor, même s'il le faisait parfois tourner en bourrique. Mais ce soir c'est lui qui dominerait et pour le faire comprendre à son amant, il le repoussa contre le mur pour venir directement se coller à lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément, presque douloureusement, espérant ainsi lui faire partager tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

L'élu n'était pas en reste, il avait entreprit de défaire la chemise noire de son homme tout en appréciant la fougue soudaine de celui-ci. Bien sur connaissant le personnage, il n'était pas rare qu'il lui fasse de telles démonstrations de possessivité mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les apprécier. Lorsque la chemise tomba à terre, il défit la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon de Séverus afin de pouvoir le caresser plus librement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre le jean de son amant, il senti un courant d'air frais sur son corps nu. Nu ? Hmm il semblerait que l'homme de glace vivant dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard n'ait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait en face de lui et qui n'avait visiblement pas eu la patience de le déshabiller manuellement. Mais après tout pourquoi pas, c'était son homme non ? Harry se senti soulevé et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, rapprochant et faisant se frôler leurs intimités.

Un voyage vers la chambre plus qu'incertain commença. Séverus tentait de se déplacer avec son lourd fardeau accroché à lui tout en le caressant et l'embrassant. Harry s'amusait à suçoter chaque partie sensible du corps de son aimé à portée de lèvre. Il le touchait avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui ainsi que tout le désespoir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se disait que cette nuit serait peut être leur dernière nuit ensemble dans cette vie. Un sentiment d'urgence montait en lui, une peur irraisonnable s'empara du Survivant qui lança lui aussi un sort de nudité sur son amant afin de précipiter quelque peu les choses.

L'ancien professeur de potion sentant un changement dans son comportement le regarda droit dans les yeux et tendit l'oreille lorsqu'Harry lui murmura quelques mots.

- Je t'en supplie mon amour, prends moi maintenant. Je t'en supplie … s'il te plait … maintenant…

A l'écoute des besoins de son partenaire, il passa enfin la porte de leur chambre et posa délicatement son homme sur le lit avant de le recouvrir quelques secondes plus tard de son corps. Il entreprit alors une descente langoureuse vers son intimité, redécouvrant comme au premier jour le corps parfait qui se collait à lui, semblant vouloir fusionner. Il caressa l'aine à présent devant ses yeux puis recentra ses attentions autour de la hampe d'Harry qu'il se fit un plaisir de prendre en bouche. Il reconnaissait que la fellation n'était pas forcément son activité favorite. Donner sans recevoir n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Snape. A la rigueur recevoir sans donner ne le dérangeait pas … Mais avec Harry tout avait été chamboulé. Le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts, se crisper à l'approche de ses lèvres, entendre ses gémissements pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour lui procurait autant de plaisir que l'orgasme lui-même.

Cependant il se rappelait des suppliques du jeune homme et commença à le préparer rapidement à l'aide de ses doigts. Un peu trop rapidement à son goût mais le garçon ne semblait pas du même avis. Il le pressait même de passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite. Dans son immense mansuétude, il lui accorda la délivrance, le prenant lentement mais surement puis accélérant ses coups de boutoirs afin de les mener rapidement au 7ème ciel ensemble. Tout en s'insinuant entre ses reins, il reprit la bouche d'Harry à l'aide de la sienne et ne la quitta plus. Harry le touchait autant que possible, l'enserrait entre ses cuisses lui donnant l'impression d'être totalement désespéré. Ses gestes étaient saccadés et incertains là où d'habitude ils étaient précis et langoureux mais Séverus préféra passer outre en se disant qu'ils pourraient en parler tranquillement d'ici quelques minutes car le moment tant attendu arrivait, lui provoquant une décharge de plaisir intense quelques secondes à peine après son aimé.

**oOo**

Snape se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en nage et les draps souillés. Il venait d'avoir le meilleur rêve qu'il n'ait jamais eu et qui lui avait fait revivre sa dernière nuit avec Harry. Mais avec les souvenirs, le regret s'insinuait insidieusement en lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé au jeune éphèbe ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Pourquoi et surtout comment le brun savait que c'était là leur ultime étreinte ? L'avait-il senti à cause du lien qui le reliait au Lord à l'époque ? Non il était impossible qu'il soit venu s'immiscer dans un tel échange d'amour entre eux deux, lui qui ne représentait que la haine et le mépris…

Son regard se porta alors sur son amant allongé dans le lit collé au sien. Sur la main d'Harry qui enserrait la sienne comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne le lâche un jour et qu'il ne l'abandonne. A ce constat l'ancien professeur était submergé par la tristesse. Non il ne le laisserait jamais. Il allait tout faire pour s'en sortir et l'aider à se réveiller à son tour. Dans le cas d'un échec, sa décision était prise, il ne lui survivrait pas. Le monde sans son petit lion n'était pas un monde pour lui.

Tentant de remettre ses idées au clair et de faire le vide dans son esprit, il s'empara de sa baguette, nettoya les draps d'un sort de propreté et stoppa subitement ses mouvements. N'avait-il pas dit qu'Harry lui serrait la main ? SON Harry qui était dans un sommeil tellement profond que tous les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste n'avaient pas réussi à le réveiller ? Il se pencha alors sur le corps toujours endormi et lui donna son baiser du matin tout en lui chuchotant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. C'était son rituel quotidien, avant l'arrivée de cette cruche d'infirmière qui arrivait toujours au plus mauvais moment. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès … mais ce matin là, il espérait après avoir vu la main accrochée à lui que son amant se réveillerait telle la belle au bois dormant sous le baiser de son prince charmant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rictus lorsqu'il du se rendre à l'évidence devant le corps toujours inerte : il n'avait rien d'un prince charmant et Harry n'avait rien d'une demoiselle en détresse.

C'est sur cette constatation que Sariéta, la dite infirmière « cruche », entra en grande pompes dans la chambre des amants maudits.

- Bonjour monsieur Snape ! Bonjour monsieur Potter ! Alors monsieur Snape prêt pour votre premier jour de rééducation ? Non non vous posez ces coussins s'il vous plait j'en ai assez de passer derrière vous pour tout ramasser.

A l'entente de la voix de la jeune femme, l'ancien professeur eu un froncement de sourcil. Pourquoi avait-il hérité de l'infirmière la plus bavarde et joviale de tout l'hôpital ? Lui il aurait été très heureux d'avoir une femme un peu revêche, ne lui adressant la parole que pour prononcer les civilités de base.

- Bien alors voici votre petit déjeuner. Il faut tout manger hein ! Et puis votre première potion de la journée, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons des potionnistes très méritants. Il va falloir vous habituer au goût, vous y aurez droit 3 fois par jour pendant votre mois de remise sur pied.

Et en effet, il était obligé d'admettre que le breuvage qu'il devrait à présent prendre régulièrement était proprement infâme. Il se dépêcha d'engloutir son repas, après avoir détaché tant bien que mal la main d'Harry qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, bien que cela ne soit pas dans ses habitudes. Séverus avait hâte de commencer le travail bien que cela allait être douloureux. Au plus tôt il serait sur pied et au plus tôt il emmènerait son amant loin d'ici afin de prendre soin de lui. Une fois le repas terminé, Sariéta récupéra le plateau tout en lui souhaitant bon courage et lui expliquant que le docteur Lestrange viendrait le chercher lui-même.

Tout au plus cinq minutes à peine après son départ, Damien entra dans chambre. Il l'aida lui-même à s'habiller et le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant sorcier, soit l'équivalent du fauteuil moldu mais roulant seul selon la volonté du patient. Il l'emmena dans la salle des tortures comme allait très vite la surnommer Snape et l'aida à se lever. L'infâme liquide qu'il avait pris quelques minutes auparavant fortifiait ses muscles lorsque ceux-ci travaillaient. Il fallait donc qu'il essaie de forcer un maximum dessus pour qu'elle puisse faire effet. La séance fut longue et éreintante si bien que lorsque onze heures trente sonna et avec elle la fin du travail de la matinée, le Maitre des potions en fut totalement soulagé.

A partir de cette journée, il retrouva petit à petit l'usage de ses jambes et en même temps la certitude que tous ces efforts n'étaient pas vains et serviraient au Survivant. Au bout de deux semaines de travail acharné, il pouvait marcher seul. Bon d'accord il n'allait pas très loin, 10 ou 20 mètres au maximum, mais il marchait seul. Pas de béquilles, de cannes ou encore de personnel soignant pour le soutenir. Son rétablissement était exemplaire. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, chaque matin, la main d'Harry était refermée sur la sienne et s'était un déchirement pour lui de devoir lui faire lâcher prise. Un jour il avait même aperçu une larme couler au coin de l'œil du jeune endormi et ce moment avait été plus difficile à supporter que toutes les rééducations du monde. Il lui apportait la preuve qu'il n'était pas mort, que sa conscience était éveillée, mais également celle qu'il souffrait d'une manière ou d'une autre bien que son corps soit en parfaite santé.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

_Merci de continuer à me lire et sinon euhhh le bouton "review" ne mort pas je vous jure et ça fais vraiment plaisir de voir ce que vous en pensez ^^_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour à tous ceux qui continuent de lire ma fic bien que moi et les délais ce ne soit pas trop ça. Donc j'ai pris une grande décision : je ne donnerai plus de délais quand au postage des prochains chapitres. Sachez juste que les 5, 6 et 7 sont dors et déjà écrits (le 6 et le 7 sont chez ma béta d'amour)._

_J'aimerai remercier ici tous ceux qui postent des review. Même si certains de s'étendent pas en blabla cela fait vraiment plaisir de les recevoir. Merci aussi aux review anonymes. Par contre si vous ne laissez pas d'adresse mail ou si vous ne vous loguez pas, je ne peux vous répondre (mais ça me fait plaisir de les recevoir quand même). Les auteurs qui répondent aux reviews sur les chapitres me tapent sur les nerfs donc quand moi même je poste je ne le fais pas. _

_Je le répète encore une fois : l'idée de cette fic m'appartient entièrement. Les personnages et le monde sont à J. et les homophobes bah il vont se faire voir ailleurs si j'y suis ^^._

_Merci à Yuki pour la correction et bonne lecture (ou pas)._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Séverus l'embrassa une dernière fois tout en se laissant tomber sur lui. Malgré l'orgasme qu'il venait de lui offrir, Harry ne parvenait pas à faire taire la crainte qui était montée en lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort jusqu'au moment où il cru qu'il allait s'arrêter à l'entente d'un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un frappait à leur porte et avait l'air plus que pressé. Il regarda son homme se lever, se rhabiller en deux ou trois mouvements et descendre les marches menant à la porte d'entrée tout en tenant fermement sa baguette.

Quelque chose lui disait de se préparer lui aussi car le moment qu'il redoutait était enfin arrivé. Il enfila ses habits et prit le temps de sortir de son bureau une lettre, qu'il avait écrit plus tôt dans la journée, destinée à son amant dans le cas fort probable d'après lui où il ne survivrait pas à l'ultime affrontement. Il la déposa sur l'oreiller de Snape et après un dernier regard à leur nid d'amour il descendit les marches tel un condamné. Il su alors qu'il croisait les yeux de Séverus qu'il avait vu juste.

En face de lui se trouvait Ron, complètement essoufflé et les habits déchirés. Il lui résuma la situation en quelques mots. Les Mangemorts avaient attaqués Poudlard trente minutes auparavant et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom arriverait sous peu. Le rouquin avait pu se faufiler à travers le champ de bataille non sans mal pour atteindre Pré-au-lard et ainsi transplaner devant la maison d'Harry. Le brun lui demanda alors quelques secondes en tête à tête avec son homme qui lui furent accordées.

- Je vous attends devant la porte de la maison. Ne trainez pas, Il va bientôt arriver.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et se plongea dans les yeux de sa moitié.

- Sev, au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose, sache que cette maison t'es destinée, elle te reconnaitra… Et mon amour je veux que tu vives pour nous deux, ne commets pas de bê…

- Ca suffit Harry, il ne va rien t'arriver. Tu vas vaincre cette pourriture et nous reviendrons ici ensemble. Tu vas le faire… pour nous… pour moi.

- Oui, tu as raison… mais... Sev je t'aime.

La volonté d'Harry faiblissait. Au plus il pensait à ce qu'il pouvait perdre lors de cette bataille, au moins il se sentait le courage de l'affronter. Ce qu'il voulait que Snape lui promette, lui aurait été incapable de le faire. Vivre sans l'amour de sa vie lui serait insurmontable. Lorsque le Professeur s'aperçut du voile qui avait recouvert ses yeux, il passa sa main derrière la nuque du plus jeune et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le serrait si fortement qu'Harry avait l'impression de vivre son dernier baiser.

Après un ultime regard, il prit la main de son amant et l'entraina vers la porte. Au moment de la franchir il se retourna vers lui et ils échangèrent leurs dernières paroles.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi mon ange. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et j'ai confiance en toi.

Sur ce Ron les attrapa et les fit transplaner sans préambules à Pré-au-lard.

Harry se sentait bien malgré le malaise ambiant. L'odeur et l'aura magique de Snape ne cessait de l'entourer par un miracle qu'il ne put expliquer sur le moment.

Contrastant avec ses pensées, devant lui s'étendait un champ de bataille des plus sordides. Des centaines de Mangemorts combattaient contre les meilleurs sorciers du bien. IL n'était pas arrivé. Harry échangea un regard entendu avec Séverus. Les deux hommes savaient ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire respectivement. Ils se séparèrent donc les pensées de l'un accompagnant celles de l'autre.

Après de longues minutes d'affrontement avec différents Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montra enfin, toujours aussi répugnant autant de par sa façon de parler que par son apparence physique. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le signal de son homme lui signifiant qu'il avait enfin détruit le dernier Horcruxe, Nagini, le serpent adoré de son ancien maitre. Le combat s'enclenchât sans aucun échange de parole. Leur haine réciproque n'avait pas besoin d'être définit par de simples mots, elle faisait partie de leur être et s'exprimait par l'énergie que chacun mettait au combat contre l'autre.

Les combattants du bien parvenaient difficilement à contenir les serviteurs du Lord mais eux tout comme leur Sauveur savaient qu'ils devaient être prêts à laisser la vie dans cet ultime affrontement. Après cette bataille, le destin du monde serait joué. Si le mal triomphait, alors il ne leur servait à rien de s'accrocher à la vie. Par contre si Harry Potter parvenait à remporter la manche, ils devaient se battre de toute leur âme afin de détruire le plus de Mangemorts possible. C'est dans cette volonté de terrasser l'ennemi que certains perdirent la vie sous les yeux du jeune homme. Il vit ainsi de grands hommes et femmes passer de vie à trépas à l'image de Fred et Tonks.

Harry commençait à faiblir un peu quand il aperçut enfin le signal. Séverus venait de lancer son patronus droit vers lui. Lorsqu'il le vit enfin, Harry se sentit soulagé, pour quelque temps du moins. Il rassemblât toutes ses forces et lança un Avada Kedavra avec toute la puissance qu'il lui restait en direction de Voldemort. Ce dernier fut surpris par le changement d'attitude du brun et encaissa le sort en pleine poitrine pour tomber quelques secondes plus tard, sans vie.

Celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois ne pris pas la peine de vérifier si l'ancien Lord était définitivement mort ou pas et avec les dernières bribes d'énergie qu'il lui restait, il se mit à la recherche de sa moitié. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, son amant était allongé sur le sol, inconscient, le corps de Nagini décapité à sa droite, les crocs de celui-ci plantés dans sa cuisse. Il se précipita alors à ses côtés, retirant délicatement la source du poison qui l'avait tué à petit feu.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage, s'échouant sur le torse de l'ancien professeur de potion. Le jeune homme hurla tant qu'il le pu, tentant ainsi d'évacuer la douleur qu'il ressentait à la perte de son aimé. Il s'accrochât de toutes ses forces à ce corps qui, il le savait, allait perdre sa chaleur.

Epuisé et totalement dévasté, il ne voulait plus de ce monde qui lui avait enlevé le seul petit espoir qu'il lui restait, d'avoir la vie heureuse qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Il ne voulait plus se battre. A quoi bon après tout, un monde sans Séverus n'était pas un monde pour lui, il ne l'avait même pas imaginé une seconde. A quoi bon faire semblant de sourire pour les photographes qui ne manqueraient pas de l'encenser alors que quelques mois auparavant ils le mettaient plus bas que terre ? Non. C'est lui qui aurait du mourir, lui qui avait défié le mage noir toute sa vie, lui qui était la cause du décès de ses parents et de tant d'autres sorciers. Alors non il ne voulait pas que cette vie de chagrin continue. Oui il avait fait promettre à son amant de lui survivre dans le cas où lui mourrait mais lui-même n'avait rien promis n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne trompait personne en abandonnant la dernière petite flamme de vie qui subsistait dans son cœur, après tout c'était son choix.

C'est alors qu'en son plus fort intérieur il souhaita que sa jeune mais décidemment trop difficile vie soit écourtée tout comme celle de son amour. Et c'est ainsi que tout en s'accrochant désespérément au corps sous lui, il plongea de sa propre volonté dans un profond coma.

Cela faisait maintenant dix-huit jours que Séverus avait entamé sa rééducation. Il souffrait beaucoup même avec les potions qu'on lui faisait prendre, toutes plus horribles en goût les unes que les autres. Il marchait doucement mais sûrement vers la guérison totale et son moral remontait en flèche. Il avait à présent effectué plus de la moitié du chemin vers la liberté et donc vers la possibilité de s'occuper d'Harry. Le professeur Lestrange était stupéfait par la vitesse de rétablissement de son malade. Ce dernier marchait à présent d'un pas sûr. Il lui manquait certes encore un peu de résistance sous l'effort, surtout pour prendre en charge un autre malade une fois sorti, mais au bout de seulement dix-huit jours Snape avait accompli le travail de bien plus.

Et tout cela il le faisait pour son amant. Pour enfin le libérer de sa propre prison, des murs épais qu'il avait lui-même construit autour de son inconscient afin de ne plus souffrir des attaques extérieures, afin de ne plus avoir de contacts avec le monde réel. La veille, ce dernier lui avait brisé le cœur lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Bien sur pas à chaudes larmes puisqu'il n'était toujours pas sorti de son coma mais il pleurait tout de même. La main du jeune homme s'était crispée autour de celle du professeur et ce dernier avait du le prendre dans ses bras et lui susurrer des doux mots de réconfort à l'oreille pendant une bonne heure afin que le plus jeune se calme.

L'ancien professeur avait bien réfléchi. La seule solution qui n'avait pas été envisagée ou tout du moins testée était pourtant la plus logique à ses yeux. Il fallait entrer en contact avec le subconscient du plus jeune. Oui mais voilà, on ne devient pas légimens en un claquement de doigts, très peu de sorciers pouvaient maitriser cet art et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait tenté ce traitement sur Harry. Ce fut cette constatation qui le poussa à se dépasser lors des séances de rééducations. Car il devait retrouver une forme parfaite avant de se lancer à la découverte du cerveau du Gryffondor s'il ne voulait pas risquer de rester coincé à l'intérieur indéfiniment, sans espoir de voir son amour se réveiller.

A SUIVRE ...

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est un peu plus cours que les autres mais pour compenser le prochain sera un peu plus long que les autres. _

_Merci d'avoir lu et si vous avez aimé pensez à laisser une petite review ^^._

_Kaoru_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Avant de vous faire part d'un nouveau chapitre, je voudrais remercier comme d'habitude celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review ainsi que la généralissime Yuki qui est une béta parfaite ^^._

_Comme toujours également, ceux qui n'aime pas les homosexuels et les mineurs risquant d'être choqués, on clique sur la petite croix blanche en haut à droite. _

_Et maintenant place au chapitre :_

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

Le docteur Lestrange entra dans la pièce, sans frapper bien sûr puisque depuis qu'il était dans cet hôpital de fous plus personne ne le prenait au sérieux quand à ses menaces de vengeance. Au début certaines infirmières avaient cru ses paroles mais quand elles eurent surpris Sariéta remonter les bretelles de son patient sans recevoir aucun châtiment, toutes leurs illusions tombèrent. Le fait que Séverus se soit caché sous son lit lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la venue de Rita Skeeter y était aussi sûrement pour quelque chose.

Quand Snape vit le médecin s'approcher de lui, il pria tous les saints que ce dernier lui annonce sa sortie prochaine. A présent il allait bien. Il remarchait et pouvait même trottiner sur de courtes distances. Il avait repris du poids et surtout il avait hâte de pouvoir mettre son idée en action.

- Bonjour Mr Snape. Alors comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien docteur. Vais-je pouvoir sortir bientôt ?

- Je viens vous voir pour cette raison aujourd'hui. Le rapport de vos derniers exercices ainsi que les résultats des analyses que nous avons faites hier viennent de m'être apportés. Vous pourrez sortir demain dans la matinée sous réserve que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher.

L'homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cet immonde endroit avec tous ces gens ….. et bien immondes aussi qui n'avaient voulu que le torturer tous les jours de plus en plus. Non il n'était pas de mauvaise foi, pas du tout. Il jugeait les gens pour ce qu'ils valaient c'était bien connu, pas à cause d'un quelconque à priori.

- Quand pourrais-je venir chercher Harry ? demanda-t-il avec véhémence.

- Et bien … vous devez rentrer chez vous et préparer la maison. Tout doit être propre, surtout la chambre où il dormira. Vous devez acheter le matériel médical nécessaire et ensuite vous m'enverrez un hibou. A ce moment là je viendrai inspecter les lieux et vous donnerai ou pas mon accord. Si mon avis est positif, vous pourrez venir le chercher directement.

- Tout sera fait dans les plus brefs délais, affirma l'ancien professeur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Sur ce je vous laisse, lui répondit Damien, j'ai d'autres consultations à terminer avant de pouvoir rentrer me coucher.

Lorsque le docteur sorti de la pièce, Séverus se tourna vers son amour pour le prendre dans ses bras, le recouvrant encore une fois de baisers en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, lui promettant monts et merveilles quand à leur retour à la maison. Puis il écrivit une lettre à Lucius pour lui demander de venir le chercher le lendemain à la première heure. Il reçu une réponse positive peu de temps après. Puis il se rallongeât contre son aimé pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, 7h30 tout pile, deux coups secs contre sa porte suivis par l'entrée de son ami avec toute la grâce des Malfoy le caractérisant. S'en suivit un bref échange de mots le prévenant que le Square refusait de laisser entrer toute personne tentant de passer la porte. Il se souvint alors des mots d'Harry :

_« __Sev, au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose, sache que cette maison t'es destinée, elle te reconnaitra… »_

Il regarda tendrement son aimé, lui embrassa les lèvres dans un baiser aérien puis se retourna vers le blond.

- En route pour le square Lulu !

Le-dit « Lulu » se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son ami. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire que personne n'avait plus accès à cet endroit ? Le brun avait-il bien retrouvé toute sa tête dans sa convalescence ou avait-il besoin de plus de jours de repos ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, tu vas te rider prématurément Lulu ! Harry a du verser de sa magie dans notre maison car avant de partir il m'a confié que celle-ci me reconnaitrait. C'est donc logique que personne n'y ait accès lui expliqua-t-il tout en montrant sa bonne humeur sans faille.

- Très bien si tu le dis…

Et en effet, en arrivant devant le Square, la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, comme celle d'une vulgaire maison. Les cris de Mrs Black résonnaient toujours, à la différence d'une vulgaire maison mais … au moins il se sentait chez lui.

Séverus avança prudemment, ses réflexes d'espion toujours exacerbés. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber n'est-ce pas ? Il se chargeât de vérifier les étages pendant que son ami s'occupait du rez-de-chaussée et quand il entra dans leur chambre, il tomba sur la lettre qui lui était destinée, posée sur son coussin, son nom écrit de la main d'Harry. Il s'assit donc sur le lit, les mains tremblantes et la bouche sèche puis déplia l'enveloppe lentement, sortit la lettre et commença sa lecture.

_Mon amour,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que soit je ne suis plus en vie, soit que je ne suis pas loin de disparaitre et dans l'incapacité de cacher ces mots à ta vue. J'aimerai te dire de vive voix tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais je ne veux pas gâcher nos derniers moments en les voilant de tristesse, je veux égoïstement profiter de toi, de tes bras autour de moi, de ton odeur si envoutante que je sens me recouvrir quand nous faisons l'amour. Nous avons perdu assez de temps à nous détester, nous disputer pour des choses insignifiantes depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés sans que maintenant que le temps ensemble nous est compté, je ne te fasse remuer des idées noires._

_Quand nous nous sommes rencontré pour la toute première fois, je dois avouer que j'ai eu la peur de __ma vie et un sentiment d'admiration, qui fut très fugace comme tu t'en doutes, m'a traversé, puis je me suis senti humilié comme jamais en même pas dix secondes, malgré ce que mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient fait subir lorsque tu m'as adressé tes premiers mots._

_S'en est suivi six ans de colère et de haine envers toi. Je dois avouer que tout ce que je t'ai fait pour de me venger de tes heures de récurage de chaudron, même maintenant je ne le regrette pas. Tu as vraiment été une enflure__, passe moi l'expression mais c'est la réalité. _

_Et peu avant la septième année nous nous sommes enfin rencontrés. Pas au sens littéral du terme évidemment mais c'est à ce moment là que nous avons commencé à discuter, échanger nos points de vue dans cette maison, autour de la cheminé, au retour de tes longues mission d'espionnage pour l'Ordre. Tu sais, ça a vraiment été très important pour moi à ce moment là que tu deviennes mon confident car même si tu hantais toujours mon cœur, mes sentiments avaient peu à peu évolué et la haine s'est changée en amour. Alors pouvoir t'avoir pour moi seul, même juste quelques minutes, me tenait éveillé chaque soir. Et je t'attendais, en regardant les flammes crépiter, le bois disparaitre lentement. _

_Quand tu arrivais enfin et que tu t'asseyais à côté de moi, alors mon bonheur éclatait et j'espérais qu'un jour tu puisses être à moi dans la vie réelle et non plus seulement dans mes fantasmes. _

_Ce souhait fut réalisé comme tu t'en souviens certainement le soir de mes dix-sept ans. Tu n'avais pas voulu me laisser retourner chez mon oncle sachant la manière dont il me traitait et mes amis avaient dû partir pour ce qui serait certainement leurs dernières vacances en famille. A minuit très exactement, tu m'as offert ce bracelet, moitié argent, moitié or, deux serpents qui s'entrelacent à l'infini. Et tu as enfin exaucé mes prières en posant délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes…_

Séverus pleurait. Il laissait toutes les larmes de son corps dévaler son visage fin tout en continuant à lire cette lettre qui ressemblait trop à son goût, à un adieu. Harry ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir décidé bien avant le combat final qu'il mourrait obligatoirement ! Snape ne pouvait accepter ça.

_Ce fut le début d'un amour qui fut dévastateur dans mon cœur. Comprends moi bien mon amour, je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'avoue que ça a été difficile à accepter. J'avais déjà abandonné ma vie. J'étais prêt à tout pour détruire les Horcruxes, même à y laisser__ ma vie, tout comme dans le combat contre le Lord noir. Et là, avec toi devant moi me déclarant ton amour et me le montrant chaque soir, je ne pouvais plus envisager de demi-victoire, où je sacrifierai ma vie pour celle des autres. Je ne pouvais plus non plus renoncer et me délivrer de mes obligations envers le monde sorcier en avalant un quelconque poison. Pas maintenant que tu étais là. Pas maintenant que je savais que tu étais prêt à mourir pour me sauver. _

_J'ai eu une vision mon amour, il y a deux jours. Les cours de Trelawney sont peut être moins mauvais que ce que je le croyais après tout. Quoi que ce que j'y ai vu ne diffère pas de ce que la vieille chouette m'annonçait chaque semaine en cours. Si j'en crois ce « rêve », je vais mourir dans trois jours, lors de la bataille finale, en même temps que Voldemort. Apprendre ma disparition ne m'a pas vraiment choqué, je m'y prépare depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il t'était arrivé à toi. Je ne peux que prier Merlin de te laisser la vie sauve en espérant que la mienne serve de monnaie d'échange._

_Je crois que tu as bientôt fini de prendre ta douche donc je vais devoir conclure cette lettre mon cœur. J'espère de toute mon âme que tu pourras la lire une fois le combat final passé, ça signifiera que tu es en vie et en bonne santé. _

_Si ma courte existence est terminée ou tout comme, alors s'il te plait mon ange ne __m'attends__ pas. Vis ta vie pour moi, rappelle-toi de moi mais trouve un bon sorcier, ou un bon moldu même, avec qui tu pourras passer tes vieux jours. Ne reste pas confiné au Square. Tu peux même t'en débarrasser s'il te rappelle trop __de souvenirs, je ne t'en tiendrais__ pas rigueur lorsque tu me rejoindras au paradis._

_N'oublie jamais que je t'ai aimé plus que tout Sev,_

_Ton Harry qui t'aime._

Comment son amant avait pu ne serait-ce espérer qu'il l'oublie un jour ? Pire même, qu'il le remplace par un Moldu ! Un Moldu ! Non mais vraiment il allait lui remonter les bretelles lorsque ce dernier se réveillerait. Foi de Séverus Snape.

Quelques minutes après la fin de sa lecture, il entendit les pas de son ami se rapprocher dangereusement de la chambre. Il se leva précipitamment, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et se rapprocha de la porte au moment ou le blond arrivait.

- Bon j'ai tout vérifié en bas, il n'y a aucun problème mis-à-part la saleté à décrasser. Je vais t'aider à arranger un peu le manoir et à le redécorer avec des meubles propres et sains pour Harry. J'ai aussi commandé depuis quelques temps le matériel nécessaire pour prendre soin des personnes dans le même état que ton chéri et mes elfes vont arriver pour faire le ménage.

Le potionniste eu un peu de mal à tout assimiler et se contenta donc d'acquiescer quand un fait le frappa.

- Attend un peu Lucius, tu veux dire que TU as acheté tout ça pour Harry sans MON autorisation et sans que je t'ai donné une mornille pour le faire ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu me prêtes de l'argent ! Tu connais l'adage non ? « les bons comptes font les bons amis » !

- Ouais mais un « bon ami » ne laisse pas l'autre dans la misère même juste quelques jours et loin de la personne qu'il aime juste parce que son « bon ami » a des scrupules à lui demander de l'argent alors qu'il est pauvre et que lui-même a besoin de trois coffres à Gringott pour stocker son argent de poche. Et puis Charlie m'aurait assassiné si je n'avais pas pris le meilleur possible pour Harry, il le considère comme son frère.

Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire mais il accepta finalement, après maintes négociations. Après tout seul le bien-être d'Harry était primordial. Son orgueil pouvait être remisé au placard quelques temps afin que le petit brun guérisse dans les meilleures conditions.

A SUIVRE ...

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Ce chapitre vous as-t-il convaincu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre ressentit ^^_

_PS : la semaine prochaine je déménage donc j'essaierai de vous poster un chapitre avant de partir car la prochaine connexion est incertaine ^^. _


	7. Chapitre 6

_Non non je ne suis pas morte mais j'ai des gros soucis avec le net ... il faut dire que j'ai déménagé deux fois depuis la dernière update et donc pour le moment je ne peux me connecter que quand le Freewifi le veut bien (et il veut pas souvent)._

_Bref normalement j'avais répondu aux reviews lorsque je les ai reçu mais comme je n'en suis pas certaine, je remercie encore une fois celles et ceux qui ont eu la bonté de m'en laisser. _

_Un grand merci à la Yuki qui comme toujours a corrigé mes inepties et un dernier à ceux qui me suivent encore malgré mon manque de nouvelles XD_

_Petite dédicace à Dragonichigo qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot sur un ancien OS ^^ Merciiiiii_

* * *

**Chapitre 06 :**

Lucius était fier de lui. Parvenir à faire accepter à Severus de lui avoir payé toutes sortes de choses pour sa maison était une grande victoire. De peur de passer pour un profiteur et d'être redevable au blond, le professeur n'avait jamais voulu de son aide par le passé. Et maintenant que celui-ci avait accepté, l'ancien Mangemort allait en profiter plus que de raison.

Il appela ses elfes de maison, leur donnant deux heures pour récurer toutes les pièces de la maison pendant que Severus et lui redécoraient les pièces nettoyées au fur et à mesure. Ce fut un âpre combat entre les deux amis. Le brun voulait quelque chose de sobre, à l'image d'Harry. Il voulait que leur maison reflète leurs couleurs et leur façon d'être. En bref une maison alliant l'or et l'argent, le vert et le rouge, le confort et l'humilité… ce que l'aristocrate avait du mal à comprendre. Il lui proposait des meubles dorés à l'or fin, en marbre, sculpté à la main. Tout ce qu'Harry n'aimait pas.

Malgré ces difficultés de … compréhension dirons-nous, les deux compères parvinrent à redonner un semblant de vie à la maison. Deux heures trente plus tard, le travail était presque fini. Il ne restait plus à Severus qu'à arranger la chambre. Pour cela Malfoy préféra le laisser seul et partit donner quelques ordres à ses elfes.

Le Maitre des potions monta au premier étage et entra dans la première chambre à droite. Celle qui serait la leur. Il installa le lit médicalisé et les différents instruments magiques qui veilleraient sur la vie de son amant. Puis il tendit des rideaux d'un rouge clair aux fenêtres pour couper un peu la lumière du jour ainsi que d'autres plus épais qui pourraient, lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir, couper toute clarté. Il colla un second lit à celui qui accueillerait Harry sous peu afin de pouvoir dormir à ses côtés, créa également une salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour le jour où son homme pourrait enfin se lever et faire sa toilette seul. Bien sur il était optimiste mais en même temps s'il ne l'avait pas été, il n'aurait pu supporter son absence. Pour conclure ces quelques modifications, Severus jeta divers sorts de protection dans la pièce. Ainsi si l'état de son homme changeait, il en serait averti immédiatement quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouverait dans la maison. De même si une personne extérieure tentait d'entrer dans la pièce cela va sans dire. Quand il eut fini, il rejoignit le blond, le trouvant installé devant la cheminée, un verre de scotch dans la main.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi au fait. Enfin c'est plutôt pour Harry mais je pense que maintenant que tu es sorti de l'hôpital, c'est à toi d'en prendre soin, lui confia Lucius.

Le Lord sortit de sa poche un objet doré miniaturisé. Lorsqu'il lui eut fait retrouver sa taille réelle, Severus se retrouva avec une cage à oiseaux plutôt grande dans les bras. Il ne voyait pas trop où voulait en venir le blond. Une cage ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire d'une cage vide exactement ? Sa question trouva une réponse la minute qui suivit quand une magnifique chouette blanche toqua avec son bec contre la vitre de la fenêtre du salon.

- Hedwige ! Ma belle tu es en vie ? S'exclama le brun.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu oublier de demander à son réveil où était la chouette de son homme. Bon il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait été plus préoccupé par sa guérison et celle d'Harry que par la vie de tout autre être vivant et qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Mais là il avait honte envers lui-même.

- C'est moi qui ai pris soin d'elle lorsque vous avez été trouvés inconscients tous les deux lui expliqua Lucius. Au début elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche et à force que persévérance, on peut dire que nous sommes devenus amis tout les deux. J'ai rangé ses graines dans la cuisine. N'oublies pas de la nourrir hein ? Quoi que je pense qu'elle se rappellera à ton bon souvenir dans ce cas là, plaisanta-t-il.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite, Severus caressait la chouette. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Ses plumes blanches lui rappelaient Harry. Harry et sa pureté d'âme. Harry qui aimait sa chouette plus que la plupart des gens qu'il côtoyait. Et comme l'avait dit le blond, elle lui mordilla le doigt pour le ramener sur terre et éventuellement avoir un peu de nourriture. Après tout elle y avait bien droit non ? Elle avait du voler du manoir Malfoy au Square, ce qui ne représentait pas une balade de santé, même pour elle. Le brun alla donc lui chercher de quoi la nourrir tout en lui expliquant qu'il allait écrire une lettre au médicomage d'Harry afin que celui-ci vienne lui rendre visite et lui donne son aval pour récupérer son maitre. Il lui sembla que l'animal avait compris la signification de ses mots car elle se dépêcha d'ingurgiter ce qu'il lui restait de graines puis se posa sur son perchoir, attendant qu'il daigne lui accrocher le parchemin. Une fois fait et l'adresse donnée, elle partit à toute allure.

Les deux hommes avaient arrangé l'habitat en un temps record. A peine plus d'une matinée et on reconnaissait à peine la maison qu'ils avaient trouvé le matin dans un état déplorable. Un des elfes de maison de Lucius arriva, leur signifiant que le repas était prêt. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger pour reprendre quelques forces.

- Je te laisserais Mérilla en partant pour qu'elle prenne soin de la maison et de tes repas. Tu verras elle a un caractère un peu particulier mais elle travaille très bien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elfes de maison pour prendre soin de moi, maugréa Severus.

Mais si un elfe de maison fait le ménage pour toi, et te prépare tes repas, tu pourras passer plus de temps avec Harry non ? Et tu n'as plus d'elfe ici depuis que Kreatur est mort. A moins que tu préfères un autre elfe. Je crois que Dobby serait heureux de servir Harry… lui rétorqua le blond d'un air goguenard.

- C'est bon, tu as encore gagné. Mais juste le temps qu'Harry aille mieux.

Lucius, heureux d'avoir encore fait plier son ami, fit venir l'elfe en question. Il lui expliqua qu'elle allait rester ici quelques temps et devrait prendre soin de la maison ainsi que des repas. Et lui recommanda chaudement d'obéir aux ordres de Severus.

- Bien Monsieur, Mérilla s'occupera du mieux qu'elle peut de Maitre Snape et Maitre Potter lui répondit-elle en s'inclinant très bas.

Et elle disparut dans un POP sonore.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Hedwidge revint apporter la réponse du docteur Lestrange annonçant à Severus que s'il n'avait aucune urgence, il viendrait inspecter le Square après son service, vers les dix-huit heures. Ce dernier en profita pour se reposer maintenant que tout était en place afin d'être en forme pour l'arrivée de son homme.

A dix-huit heures tapantes, quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Severus alla lui ouvrir prestement et salua son invité. Le docteur Lestrange avait l'air épuisé de sa journée. Il le laissa entrer puis lui proposa de boire un verre comme le voulait la bonne séance. Damien refusa car il savait être attendu comme le messie par l'homme en face de lui. De plus, Harry avait été particulièrement perturbé de ne pas sentir la présence de Snape auprès de lui de toute la journée, ce qu'il s'abstint de lui dire pour le moment. Le Medicomage visita Grimaurd de fond en comble et après plus d'une heure à fureter et poser toutes sortes de questions sur l'entretient de la maison, les soins que le Maitre des potions devrait prodiguer à son amant et les visites qu'il devrait effectuer tous les trois jours pour vérifier l'état d'Harry, il lui donna enfin le parchemin signé de sa main autorisant le Prince de sang mêlé à ramener le plus jeune chez eux.

Lorsque Severus reçut le papier, son cœur explosa. Damien lui signifia son départ, en lui rappelant qu'il viendrait les visiter dans trois jours, à la même heure.

Il arriva à Sainte Mangouste vers vingt heures. Se dirigea à l'accueil avec son autorisation afin de pouvoir ramener Harry chez eux rapidement. Trois infirmières l'accompagnèrent alors dans la chambre du Sauveur afin de le déplacer sans risque, dans une ambulance magique. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, le jeune homme pleurait à chaudes larmes et tremblait, ce qui inquiéta son amant.

- Il est comme ça depuis cette après-midi, lui indiqua Sariéta qui faisait parti des trois infirmières présentes. Nous avons essayé de le calmer mais il semble qu'il ne supporte pas d'être éloigné de vous, rajouta-elle.

Severus le prit alors dans ses bras, recommençant le rituel qu'il avait mis en place à son réveil. Il tenait une des mains d'Harry dans la sienne pendant que l'autre caressait le visage et les cheveux du plus jeune. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots rassurants et le Survivant se calma petit à petit. Quand il ne bougea plus, Snape se retira du lit et laissa les infirmières faire leur travail. Il monta dans l'ambulance avec elles, les accompagnants jusque dans la chambre à coucher pour vérifier qu'Harry allait bien et ne refaisait pas de crise.

Après les avoir remerciées, il appela Mérilla et lui demanda un repas léger pour lui-même qui devrait lui être servi dans sa chambre. Ensuite il alla prendre une douche après s'être arrêté quelques minutes près d'Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à ne pas le toucher. Le contact de sa peau toujours aussi douce sous ses mains lui procurait mille sensations. Severus parvint enfin à s'arracher de sa contemplation pour se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveillait doucement pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de son long sommeil. Son bonheur de sortir de cette « prison » ajouté à la vue de son amant lui procurait de légères tension provenant de sa virilité. N'ayant aucune envie de se servir de sa main droite, il se jeta sous l'eau glacée de la douche et se frictionna le corps rapidement. Puis il retourna s'assoir auprès d'Harry en réfléchissant au moment opportun pour tenter la legilimencie.

Il devait pour mettre son plan à exécution, être dans une forme physique parfaite. Donc il devrait attendre au moins le lendemain qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'ait revigoré. Il lui fallait être sur de lui car son moral jouerait pour beaucoup dans la réalisation de son projet. Oui il avait décidé, si demain matin il se sentait bien, la thérapie d'Harry commencerait...

* * *

_Oui je sais c'est court pour un chapitre que vous avez attendu longtemps mais promis je me rattraperai sur le prochain (qui est écrit mais dont je ne connais pas la date de publication)._

_Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?_


End file.
